


Alone

by DaFishi



Series: Spilt Blood [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BAMF Azula, BAMF Toph, Beta Suki, Beta Toph, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omega Zuko, Sparring, alpha Azula, braiding, but we all already knew that, suki simps for zuko, toph and azula are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Suki is enamored with the trust that Zuko put in her.She’d didn’t know why, but she would enjoy it.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Spilt Blood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946641
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with another series. 
> 
> Oh yeah!

Another rock is sent flying, only to be disintegrated by a bolt of lighting.

Toph cackles maniacally as Azula sends another bolt of lightning at her.

Both of the woman were covered in sweat and dirt.

They had been sparring for hours since a general had the audacity to betray Azula.

Since he was on the run, Azula and Toph were going to give him a head start before trading him down and tearing him apart.

Suki was laying with Zuko on the side, the omega braiding her hair and telling her about something, Suki wasn’t sure what.

It wasn’t the fact that Zuko’s talks were boring, quite the opposite actually.

It was his voice.

Hypnotic like a siren, but cold like ice.

Except around their group.

Then his voice became bubbly and joyful, a reminder of the lovely omega he was before their lives turned to shit.

So Suki closes her eye and allows herself to relax in Zuko’s lap.

His soft voice lulls her to sleep and his fingers running through her hair to braid it just made it all the better.

“Suki?” Zuko asks.

“Hm?” Suki responds drowsily.

Zuko giggles, a rare sound. 

Suki loved it.

It was such a blatant show of his trust in her, and it warmed her heart.

“I was asking if you’d like to go to the Fire Festival tomorrow,” Zuko asks.

“Where Toph going to be?” Suki asks.

As much as she liked this feisty omega, Sokka had claimed him and she had Toph.

Plus, she saw the omega as more of a little brother.

“Azula and her are going hunting for that man tomorrow,” Zuko explains.

Suki makes a noise of understanding. “Sure, let’s go.”

The smile Zuko gives is blinding, but Suki can’t bring herself to care.

“Great! We’ll leave in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
